housefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RamblerReb
Welcome Hi, welcome to House Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Don't Ever Change page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bchwood (Talk) 03:44, February 15, 2011 House's car I really, really enjoyed that article. Short but full of useful information and insight into the character. I wish more of us could write like htat. SteveHFisyh 19:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) October featured article Unfortunately, not a lot of edits this month. However, I think someone other than me should get to pick the featured article and your prior contributions put you in a better position than all the other editors this month. The rules are: *It has to be an article that existed on August 31 *It can't be an article that has already been featured *You have to choose by September 9 Thanks for your help and enjoy your choice! SteveHFisyh (talk) 00:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Instant Karma You were on the short list for chosing the featured article, but I chose someone who has been doing a bit more work in December. However, I did seriously consider you for one reason - some vandal was changing the character quotes systematically and you both changed some back and your changes brought it to my attention that others had been changed. Fighting vandalism on the wiki is a constant battle and I appreciate all the help I get. I hope you will continue to contribute. Your articles about the mobile props are tremendously well researched and very welcome. Maybe Wilson's short lived 'Vette next :-) Thanks again SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) April 2016 featured article Thanks for catching some vandalism last month. In addition to Instant Karma you're now in the race to pick the featured article for April 2016. You're the third person to be asked, about 24 hours behind the second person and 48 behind the first. First one to pick, wins. The rules are simple: *You have to choose an article that existed on February 29, 2016 *You can't choose an article that has already been featured *You have to be the first to choose, and you have to choose no later than March 8 in any case. Leave your choice on my talk page. Remember to sign it with four tildes to name and time stamp it. Good luck!SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:41, March 4, 2016 (UTC) House season 2 /euphoria part1 Hi, I try to add this in the house wiki about euphoria part1 : *Joe's apartment, as the sentence is said several times, may be a reference to Joe's Apartment movie. Starring Jerry O'Connell wich character lives in a filthy apartment. But it keeps telling me that something went wrong when a try to publish... Am i doing it wrong or is there a problem? Thanks September 2017 featured article Thank you for guarding the wiki against abusive edits last month. As per our rules, you get Instant Karma and first choice to choose next month's featured article. The rules are simple: - You have to choose an article that existed on July 31, 2017 - You can't choose an article that has already been featured - You have to pick before anyone else does and by August 8 at the latest You have a 24 hour head start. Please leave your choice on my talk page and don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. I look forward to your choice.SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:05, August 2, 2017 (UTC) July 2018 featured article Thanks for your edit last month. The race is still open to pick next month's featured article. The rules are simple: #You have to pick an article that existed on May 31, 2018 #You can't pick an article that has already been featured #You have to pick before anyone else, and by no later than June 8. Other than that, it's up to you! Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:03, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Deletions Ah C'mon Reb! I worked hard on those quotes! :-) SteveHFisyh (talk) 13:18, June 12, 2018 (UTC)